Raven Queen (Earth 90089)
For the story of how they fell in love, press Quicksilver x Raven Queen. Viola Ravenne (or Raven Queen) is a teammate of the Second X-Men and fiancé of Peter Maximoff. She possesses the power of invisibility, super intuition, and plasma energy. She is portrayed by Abigail Breslin. Biography Viola is the child of scientist Carol Frost and mutant-hunter Jacob Ravenne. At some point, her father found out his children were mutants. Unlike her husband, Carol had her boundaries with mutants (especially if their her own kids). Once Jacob captured and turned them into Stryker, Carol refused to experiment on them. This cause Stryker to doubt her loyalty and shoot her. Viola, Lexi, and Boomer managed to escape and free a 1/3 of mutants. Unfortunately, her mother bled to death and Jacob hunt them for decades. Orphaned, the three siblings were separated and later adopted. Viola was the temporary child of Mr. and Mrs. Closings, the neighbors of the Maximoffs. Later in the X-Men movies it is reported that Viola's foster mother, Amy Closings, is verbally abused by her foster father, Carol Closings. Appearances X-Men: Days of Future Past Viola was the temporary child of Mr. and Mrs. Closings, the neighbors of the Maximoffs. As she grew up, Viola spied on the boy next door. One day she saw a truck pull up with three guys (Professor X, Wolverine, & Beast). She followed them into the Maximoffs' house and down to the basement, totally invisible. Viola then followed them to the Pentagon to free Magneto, helping along the way by working—and riding—the elevator and tasering guards. After freeing Magneto, Viola rode in the backseat of Quicksilver's car unnoticed. In the credits, she is shown to have formerly stolen the School For Gifted Youngsters card and enrolled in. X-Men: Apocalypse During the time of Apocalypse, Viola witnessed her mother being verbally abused again. Within an intense argument, Carol begins to beat on her. Viola steps in and uses her powers against him. This results in her killing him. Personality Viola is a standoffish optimist. She is always looking on the Brightside, but when the time comes, she won't be afraid to unleash her iron foot! Like if someone throws Viola an insult, she'll throw one right back! Part of being an optimist is being very gullible; Viola hardly is. Viola also seems to have a passion for outcasts. Instead of liking the cool-kids like Scott Summers and Jubilee, she prefers Peter Maximoff and Kurt Wagner. Viola has a secret crush on Peter which she hides by insulting him. Relationships Allies *Professor X - Mentor, Friend *Erik Lensherr (Earth-90098) - Mentor, Friend, Father-in-law *Raven Darkholme (Earth-90098) - Teacher, Mother Figure, Teammate *Quicksilver (Earth-90098) - Fiancé, Best Friend, Neighbor, Tutored Student, Class-Mate, Teammate, Crush *Scarlet Witch - Little Sister Figure, Friend *Boomer Ravenne (Earth-90098) - Brother, Rival *Lexi Ravenne (Earth-90098) - Sister, Rival *Jean Grey (Earth-90098) - Fellow Student, Teammate, Friend *Ororo Munroe (Earth-90098) - Fellow Student, Teammate, Friend *Kurt Wagner (Earth-90098) - Best Friend, Fellow Student, Teammate, *Cyclops - Fellow Student, Teammate, Friend, Leader *Jubilee - Fellow Student, Class Mate, Friend *Beast - Mentor, Teammate, Colleague Enemies *Apocalypse - "Father", Former Enemy *Stryker - Experimenter *Pyro - Former Accomplice, Fellow Kidnapped, Cell Mate *Jacob Ravenne - Father, Hunter, Enemy *Sabretooth - Kidnapper Power & Abilities *'Invisibilty' - Invisibility is the state of an object that cannot be seen. An object in this state is said to be invisible (literally, "not visible"). The term is often used in fantasy/science fiction, where objects cannot be seen by magical or technological means; however, its effects can also be demonstrated in the real world, particularly in physics and perceptual psychology classes. Since objects can be seen by light in the visible spectrum from a source reflecting off their surfaces and hitting the viewer's eye, the most natural form of invisibility (whether real or fictional) is an object that neither reflects nor absorbs light (that is, it allows light to pass through it). This is known as transparency, and is seen in many naturally occurring materials (although no naturally occurring material is 100% transparent). Viola uses this method to turn herself and anything she touches invisible. **Invisibility perception depends on several optical and visual factors. For example, invisibility depends on the eyes of the observer and/or the instruments used. Thus an object can be classified as "invisible to" a person, animal, instrument, etc. In research on sensorial perception it has been shown that invisibility is perceived in cycles. Invisibility is often considered to be the supreme form of camouflage, as it does not reveal to the viewer any kind of vital signs, visual effects, or any frequencies of the electromagnetic spectrum detectable to the human eye, instead making use of radio, infrared or ultraviolet wavelengths. In illusion optics, invisibility is a special case of illusion effects: the illusion of free space. *'Super Intuition' - Intuition is the ability to acquire knowledge without proof, evidence, or conscious reasoning, or without understanding how the knowledge was acquired. Different writers give the word "intuition" a great variety of different meanings, ranging from direct access to unconscious knowledge, unconscious cognition, inner sensing, inner insight to unconscious pattern-recognition and the ability to understand something instinctively, without the need for conscious reasoning. **There are philosophers who contend that the word "intuition" is often misunderstood or misused to mean instinct, truth, belief, meaning, and other subjects, whereas others contend that faculties such as instinct, belief and intuition are factually related. The word "intuition" comes from the Latin verb intueri translated as consider or from late middle English word intuit, "to contemplate". *'Plasma Energy' - Plasma (from Greek πλάσμα, "anything formed") is one of the four fundamental states of matter, the others being solid, liquid, and gas. A plasma has properties unlike those of the other states. A plasma can be created by heating a gas or subjecting it to a strong electromagnetic field, applied with a laser or microwave generator at temperatures above 5000 Celsius. This decreases or increases the number of electrons, creating positive or negative charged particles called ions, and is accompanied by the dissociation of molecular bonds, if present. Viola can absorb energy from any living thing to power herself. **'Eye color Transformation' - Viola's eye color morphs based on her emotions. Since the energy cells she absorbs from a being goes through her body, it also goes to her eyes. This energy stays within her eyes and body until she releases it. And the only way to do that is to exploit it. So whenever Viola cries, the tears carry out the energy from her eyeballs. **'Athleticism' - Viola is physically capable and strong. The positive plasma energy given her by absorption is used to electrify her stamina. *'Body Transformation' - The energy Viola takes ammediately becomes hers. Meaning, that once it's inside her system she can do whatever she wants with it. Be it wings, claws, or tail, Viola is capable of adding any figure feature to her frame. **'Razor Claws' - Viola's nails can be used as claws like ravens'. They are almost invincible and grow back instantly (that is if Viola still has energy). **'Wings' - Viola's energy-based wings make her capable of flight. **'Tail' - The plasma energy can also give Viola a tail. *'Changeable Hair' - Like her sister, Viola can change her hair color. Like real birds, they change their hair (feathers). Weaknesses *'Negative Plasma Energy' - By taking negative energy from a being, Viola becomes detrimental. This behavior may cause her to react like a time bomb, and in mere minutes her energy erupts. This based of her cells rejecting such powerful, negative energy. Soon the cells dissolve, leaving her without any energy. In lack of cells, her body slowly begins to decay. Gallery As Raven Queen Goth-Abigail-Breslin-411x560.jpg 5187f6e3b91db1fccc3c8857b8bfbd61.jpg 9c1309d62bafda8f3140b3b6c9d4758a.jpg faecd70b1bc7fa325e8d22de8f8a9df8.jpg File:71e0557b0c1c9e9238e75556190b9fb0.jpg File:18b79b1b556b6f637651463ecb0ad52b.jpg|Viola death... X-Men: Days of Future Past haunter 3.png abigail-breslin-corduroy-mag-01.jpg abigail-breslin-corduroy-mag-04.jpg abigailbreslinHaunter.jpg|Viola looking at the card. File:Tumblr_lhv3u1VVcE1qdliz7o1_500.jpg|Viola stands outside the Pentagon. File:13bad9ff400919c85177ea06f2a69fe6.jpg|Raven powering up File:10247040_ori.jpg|Viola watches Charles, Logan, and Hank park beside the Maximoffs' home. File:13091001_Haunter_05.jpg File:Abzomb12.jpg|Viola crying File:Still-of-abigail-breslin-in-enders-game-(2013)-large-picture.jpg File:Maggie-Cinesite-Abigail-2-Final.jpg|Viola struggling with her powers File:007TUG_Abigail_Breslin_003.jpg|Peter buys Viola a soda File:Haunter3.jpg|Viola explores the X-Mansion File:ImagesMDHWVO0G.jpg Category:X-Men Category:Mutants Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Invisibility Category:Plasma Generation Category:Super Intuition Category:Ravennes Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Engaged Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Weight Category:Height Category:Energy Absorption Category:Marvellous Studios Category:Earth-90089 Category:X-Men (Earth-90089) Category:American Category:Claws Category:Flight Category:Transformation Category:Humans